Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział IX | poprzedni=Rozdział VIII | następny=Rozdział X | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY. Zimno i ciepło. O ile Hatteras i Johnson mocno byli niespokojni o swych towarzyszy, o tyle znowu ci uszczęśliwieni zostali powrotem do wygodnego i bezpiecznego swego schronienia. Powietrze pod wieczór bardzo się oziębiło; termometr wskazywał trzydzieści jeden stopni niżej zera. Myśliwi strudzeni byli niezmiernie i przeziębli, lecz w mieszkaniu ożywcze ciepło utrzymywały piece dobrze ogrzane. Doktór, przyszedłszy trochę do siebie, zabrał się zaraz do kuchni i sporządził naprędce kilka kotletów z mięsa cielęcia morskiego. O dziewiątej godzinie wieczorem, pięciu biesiadników siadło do posilnej wieczerzy. Wszyscy jedli z ogromnym, jak Eskimosi, apetytem. Kotlety uznano za wyborne, czego najlepszym dowodem było to, że ani jeden nie został na półmisku. Na wety doktór wedle zwyczaju przygotował kawę; nie pozwalał on nikomu przyrządzać tego doskonałego napoju, który sam własną ręką robił na maszynce opalanej spirytusem i wrzącą prawie podawał towarzyszom, gdyż utrzymywał, że inna niegodna jest jego gardła. Tego wieczora pił ją tak gorącą, że towarzysze nie mogli go naśladować. — Ależ doktorze, poparzysz sobie wnętrzności, rzekł Altamont. — Nic mi nie będzie mój kapitanie, odpowiedział doktór. — Chyba masz pan podniebienie miedzią podbite, wtrącił Johnson. — Bynajmniej, moi przyjaciele i zaręczam, że w tym względzie możecie brać przykład ze mnie. Są ludzie, a ja właśnie do liczby tych należę, którzy piją kawę gorącą na pięćdziesiąt pięć stopni. — Pięćdziesiąt pięć stopni! za wołał Altamont, ależ ręka nie wytrzymałaby takiego gorąca. — Masz słuszność kapitanie, bo też ręka nie może znieść więcej jak pięćdziesiąt stopni gorąca w wodzie; lecz podniebienie i język są wytrzymalsze niż ręka. — Zadziwiasz mnie doktorze, rzekł Altamont. — A więc przekonam was że tak jest. Wziąwszy termometr wiszący w salonie, doktór zanurzył go w filiżance kawy wrzącej, a skoro takowy wskazał pięćdziesiąt pięć stopni gorąca, wypił ulubiony swój napój z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Bell chciał go naśladować, lecz poparzył sobie usta, że aż krzyknął. — Brak przyzwyczajenia, rzekł doktór. — Powiedz nam panie Clawbonny, odezwał się Altamont, jaką najwyższą temperaturę znieść może ciało człowieka. — Są to rzeczy, odrzekł doktór, już doświadczeniem stwierdzone i w tej materyi posiadamy fakta bardzo ciekawe. Niektóre z nich pamiętam, a te przekonają was, że można z łatwością do wszystkiego się przyzwyczaić, a nawet nie upiec się w gorącu dostatecznem do usmażenia befsztyku. Czytałem naprzykład, że dziewczęta posługujące w piekarni miejskiej w La Rochefoucauld (we Francyi), mogły przez dziesięć minut pozostawać w piecu, skoro ten ogrzany był do temperatury stu trzydziestu dwóch stopni, to jest do temperatury o trzydzieści dwa stopnie wyższej niż ją posiada woda wrząca — a w około nich tymczasem gotowały się kartofle i mięso, jak być może najlepiej. — A to osobliwe dziewczęta! zawołał Altamont. — Posłuchajcie teraz, opowiem wam inny jeszcze przykład. Dziewięciu naszych rodaków: Fordyce, Banks, Solander, Blagdin, Home, Nooth, lord Seaforth i kapitan Philips, w 1774 roku wytrzymali temperaturę gorącą na sto dwadzieścia ośm stopni Celsiusza, w której gotowały się jaja i piekł doskonale rostbef. — I to Anglicy! rzekł Bell z pewnem uczuciem dumy. — Tak jest, odpowiedział doktór. — Oh! Amerykanie byliby lepiej zrobili, odezwał się Altamont. — Boby się popiekli, dorzucił doktór z uśmiechem. — A choćby i tak? odrzekł Amerykanin. — Ponieważ jednak nie próbowali tego, pozostaję przy moich rodakach, a tymczasem opowiem jeszcze jeden, ostatni fakt, który wydałby się niepodobnym do wiary, gdyby w wątpliwość podać było można zeznanie naocznych świadków. Książę Raguzy i doktór Jung, to jest Francuz i Austryak, widzieli pewnego Turka kąpiącego się w wodzie mającej ciepła siedmdziesiąt ośm stopni. — I cóż w tem dziwnego? zapytał Johnson, przecież to daleko mniej aniżeli wytrzymały dziewczęta z La Rochefoucauld i nasi dzielni rodacy. — O przepraszam, odpowiedział doktór, wielka to różnica pozostawać w powietrzu gorącem i w wodzie gorącej; powietrze gorące sprowadza transpiracyę, która ciało zabezpiecza, kiedy tymczasem w wodzie gorącej ciało nie transpiruje tylko się parzy. Dlatego też najwyższa temperatura, jaką oznaczają dla kąpieli, jest czterdzieści dwa stopnie. Turek ten przeto był człowiekiem nadzwyczajnym, skoro taki stopień ciepła znieść po trafił. — Panie Clawbonny, zapytał Johnson, jakaż jest zwykła temperatura istot żyjących? — Rozmaita, odpowiedział doktór, odpowiednio do natury tychże. I tak: najwięcej ciepła mają w sobie ptaki, a między niemi na szczególniejszą uwagę zasługują kaczki i kury; ciepło ich ciała przechodzi bowiem czterdzieści trzy stopnie, kiedy sowa ma tylko czterdzieści stopni ciepła. Po nich idą dopiero zwierzęta ssące, a w tej liczbie i ludzie; cieplik Anglików wynosi pospolicie trzydzieści siedm stopni. — Jestem pewny, rzekł śmiejąc się Johnson, że pan Altamont będzie reklamował w imieniu Amerykanów. — Bo i rzeczywiście, mówił Altamont, jestem przekonany, że rodacy moi bardzo wiele posiadają ciepła, lecz nie mogę dokładnie go oznaczyć, ponieważ nie zanurzałem w nich termometru. — Różnica, rzekł doktór, pomiędzy ludźmi ras rozmaitych nie jest wielka, skoro ci znajdują się w jednakich okolicznościach, choćby i pokarmy przez nich używane były rozmaite; powiedziałbym nawet, że cieplik w człowieku jest prawie ten sam tak pod równikiem, jak i pod biegunem. — Tak więc, rzekł Altamont, ciepło w nas jest takie samo tu jak i w Anglii. — Bezmała takie same, odpowiedział doktór; inne zwierzęta ssące, mają w ogóle wyższą w sobie temperaturę od człowieka. Najwięcej zbliżają się do niego, koń, zając, słoń i tygrys; lecz kot, wiewiórka, szczur, pantera, baran, wół, pies, małpa, kozioł i koza, mają ciepło nieco wyższe, a świnia jeszcze wyższe, bo przeszło czterdzieści stopni. — To jest dla nas trochę upokarzające, powiedział Altamont. — Dalej następują, ziemnowodne zwierzęta i ryby, których cieplik jest tak różny, jak temperatura wód w jakich przebywają. Wąż ma zaledwie trzydzieści stopni ciepła, żaba dwadzieścia pięć, rekin tyleż prawie. Owady zdają się posiadać temperaturę wody i powietrza. — Wszystko to dobrze: odezwał się milczący dotąd Hatteras, i dziękuję doktorowi za to, że dzieli się z nami swemi wiadomościami naukowemi, ale uważam, że dotąd o samem tylko cieple mówiono, jak gdyby nas czekały ogromne upały. Czy nie byłoby właściwszem, pomówić o zimnie, dowiedzieć się na co jeszcze narażeni być możemy, i jakie najniższe temperatury aż dotąd były obserwowane? — Słuszne jest żądanie pana kapitana, rzekł Johnson. — Ale i owszem, odparł doktór, mogę i w tym względzie dać objaśnienia. — Naturalnie, zauważył stary retman, czegóżbyś też pan nie wiedział panie Clawbonny. — Moi drodzy, ja wiem to tylko czego się od innych nauczyłem, a gdy to wam powiem będziecie tacy mądrzy jak i ja. Otóż co wam mogę powiedzieć o mrozach, jakie się w Europie przytrafiały w różnych czasach: Dość znaczna jest liczba zim pamiętnych mrozami i zdaje się, że one peryodycznie wracają co czterdzieści jeden lat mniej więcej, co odpowiada epokom ukazywania się najliczniejszych plam na słońcu. Przytaczam pomiędzy innemi zimę 1364 roku, kiedy Rodan zamarzł aż po Arles; zimę 1408 r. w której Dunaj pokrył się lodem na całej swej swej długości; zimę 1509 r., podczas której Adryatyk i morze Śródziemne, zamarzły pod Wenecyą, Cettą i Marsylią, a morze Bałtyckie jeszcze w dniu 10-go kwietnia pokryte były lodem; zimę 1608 r., podczas której w Anglii wyginęło wszystko bydło; zimę 1789 r., gdy Tamiza pokryta była lodem aż po Gravesend, to jest o 6 mil poniżej Londynu; zimę 1813 r., której straszną pamięć Francuzi zachowali, i nakoniec 1829 r. najwcześniejszą i najdłuższą ze wszystkich zim dziewiętnastego stulecia. Tyle co do Europy. — Lecz powiedz nam doktorze, do jakiego stopnia zimno dojść może tutaj, poza kołem biegunowem? zapytał Altamont. — Sądzę odpowiedział Clawbonny, żeśmy przebyli w tym roku największe mrozy, jakie były kiedykolwiek na świecie, bo pewnego dnia, termometr alkoholowy wskazywał pięćdziesiąt ośm stopni Celsjusza, niżej zera, a jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, największe mrozy jakie podróżujący w tych stronach znosili, były: czterdzieści dziewięć stopni na wyspie Melville, pięćdziesiąt dwa w porcie Felix, i pięćdziesiąt sześć stopni w Fort-Reliance. — Tak jest, rzekł Hatteras, niesłychanie ostra zima zatrzymała nas w podróży i to bardzo nie w porę, — Zatrzymała was? spytał Altamont, bacznie patrząc w oczy kapitana. — W naszej podróży na wschód, spiesznie odpowiedział doktór. — Tak tedy, mówił dalej Altamont, najwyższy i najniższy stopień temperatury, jaką człowiek znieść może, trzyma środek pomiędzy dwustoma blisko stopniami. — Tak jest rzekł doktór, termometr wystawiony na wolne powietrze w cieniu, nigdy nie podnosi się wyżej jak do pięćdziesięciu siedmiu stopni nad zero, a w czasie najtęższych mrozów nie opada nigdy niżej jak do pięćdziesięciu ośmiu stopni poniżej zera. Mamy się więc w czem poruszać. — A gdyby słońce zagasło zapytał Johnson, to czy na ziemi uczuć by się dały tęższe jeszcze mrozy. — Słońce nie zagaśnie, odrzekł doktór, a gdyby nawet i zagasło, to i tak jeszcze według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, mrozyby większe być nie mogły jak te, o których dopiero co mówiłem. — To mi się dziwnem wydaje, rzekł Johnson. — Wiem, mówił doktór, że dawniej sądzono, iż w przestrzeniach znajdujących się poza atmosferą, zimno dochodzić może do tysięcy stopni; lecz w obec doświadczeń dokonanych przez pewnego uczonego Francuza, p. Fourrier, cała ta teorya upada. Dowiódł on bowiem, że gdyby ziemia znajdowała się w przestrzeni pozbawionej wszelkiego ciepła, to natężenie zimna, jakie obserwujemy obecnie pod biegunem, byłoby o wiele znaczniejszem, i że byłaby niezmierna różnica pomiędzy temperaturą dnia i nocy. Ztąd wynika moi przyjaciele, że w odległości całych milionów nawet mil, nie może być zimniej jak jest tutaj. — A powiedz mi panie doktorze, zapytał Altamont, czy temperatura Ameryki nie jest niższą od temperatury innych krajów na kuli ziemskiej? — Bezwątpienia tak jest, odpowiedział doktór, lecz nie chciejże chluby z tego szukać, panie Altamont, dodał z uśmiechem. — A czemże się tłomaczy ten fenomen? — Objaśnienia na to długo szukano, lecz napróżno. Halleyowi zdawało się, że kometa jakiś potrąciwszy niegdyś o ziemię, zmienił położenie jej osi obrotowej, to jest jej biegunów. Według jego teoryi biegun północny, znajdujący się dawniej przy zatoce Hudsońskiej, przez ten wypadek bardziej na wschód posuniętym został; zatem kraje leżące pod dawnym biegunem skrzepłe przez czas długi, pozostały tak zimne, że działanie słońca przez całe wieki ogrzać ich dotąd nie mogło. — Więc pan nie podzielasz tej teoryi? — Bynajmniej, bo gdyby się to nawet dało zastosować do wschodnich brzegów Ameryki, nie stosuje się ani trochę do wybrzeży jej zachodnich, których temperatura wyższą jest znacznie. — Wiesz panie doktorze, odezwał się stary Johnson, że przyjemnie jest pogawędzić o zimnie, w okolicznościach, w jakich się obecnie znajdujemy. — Zapewne mój stary przyjacielu, bo wszelką teoryę możemy zaraz stwierdzić praktyką. Kraina w której przebywamy, jest wielkiem laboratoryum do robienia doświadczeń nad najniższą temperaturą. Tylko ostrzegam was, bądźcie zawsze uważni i ostrożni; a jeśli odmrozicie jaką część ciała, nie zaniedbujcie wycierać ją natychmiast śniegiem silnie, aby w niej przywrócić zwykłe krążenie krwi. Gdy zaś zbliżacie się do ognia, czyńcie to bardzo ostrożnie, bo nie spostrzeżecie się nawet, jak sobie popalicie ręce i nogi. Wypadek podobny wymaga natychmiastowej amputacyi, a nie trzeba żeby cokolwiek pozostało po nas w tych północnych stronach. A teraz, kochani przyjaciele, sądzę że nie źle byłoby zasnąć na kilka godzin. — Bardzo chętnie! odpowiedzieli towarzysze doktora. — A kto zostaje na straży przy piecu? — Ja, odezwał się Bell. — Czuwajże mój przyjacielu, żeby czasem ogień nie wygasł, bo mróz jest dyabelski. — O! bądź spokojnym panie Clawbonny; ja sam czuję mróz potężny, a jednak patrz pan jakie niebo czerwone. — Tak! to wspaniała zorza północna! zawołał doktór, zbliżając się do okna. Co za urocze zjawisko! napatrzeć go się nie można. Istotnie, doktór podziwiał zawsze te fenomena kosmiczne, na które towarzysze jego mało zwracali uwagi. Spostrzegł on, że zaburzenia igły magnesowej poprzedzają zawsze to zjawisko, i zamierzał napisać o tem swe uwagi do wydawanej przez admirała Fitz Bog, publikacyi, zawierającej wszystkie fakta metereologiczne. Bell pozostał na straży, inni zaś udali się na spoczynek.